


(奇異鐵) The Last Exile

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva





	(奇異鐵) The Last Exile

原來死亡有感覺，而那感覺竟可稱之為溫暖。

東尼以為自己會先窒息，懷抱痛苦與不甘中間歇而去的緩慢心跳是最後唯一可辨的聲音。

預想過幾百種死法，而孑然一身窒息在自己的孤寂裡似乎也不能算太糟。

孤身在太陽系邊緣、碎石帶環伺的未知漂流中逝去，也真夠獨一無二的，至少對一位未來學家而言。只是太安靜太寂寥，一點都不符合東尼．史塔克轟轟烈烈的個人風格。

凝望著靜謐光年中的不知名星雲，他還真有點捨不得就此閉上眼，因為那讓他回憶起那對總望進他靈魂深邃之處的純粹碧藍。

此生不能再見，還是有點遺憾，只能希冀最終走馬燈凝結的畫面是他的面容了。

但很意外的，等待他的不是虛無，而是布料拂過身體的觸感、輕緩抵上背部的溫度，最後，是充滿磁性的低沉輕敲著耳膜。

「醒了？」溫熱的吐息輕拂過後頸。

睜眼轉頭，迎上的是個微刺觸感的吻。

「今天醒得有點早，要不要陪我再躺一下？」史蒂芬作勢打了個呵欠，伸手圈住正跟自己面對面躺著的人，湊近的鼻尖輕掃過震顫的眼睫。

「......你......看到了。」東尼端詳了眼史蒂芬刻意裝作若無其事的表情就下了結論，順便嘆口氣。

「我只是想趕走你的噩夢。」感受到環住自己的手臂緊了些。

「嚴格來說也不算噩夢，是曾經歷的事實......不是不能讓你看，基本上你想看我也阻止不了你，就跟我控制不了自己做夢一樣，只是這樣是窺探隱私啊，巫師。」

「這可是你不對。」史蒂芬慧黠地笑了笑。

「嘿，偷看的人先告狀嗎？」東尼笑出來，語氣中完全沒責怪的意思。

「若你的夢裡有我在就不會是噩夢，所以，沒夢到我是你不對。」一副理直氣壯貌。

「我在夢裡很忙的哪有空......」

「忙著拯救世界？不，我看見的可不是這樣，一個人忙著失魂落魄就算了，而且你留言的對象竟然還不是我。」故作委屈地垂下嘴角。

「欸，我說過我不能控制自己要夢什麼。」

「我幫你回答，因為你覺得對波茲小姐虧欠很多，你身邊過去一直以來都是她，加上沒有機會成真的婚禮，所以你覺得最該交代的對象除了她沒有別人。而你之所以沒有跟我說，是因為你下意識裡假設我在等你。你知道自己閉上眼睛後，看到的會是我，因此根本沒必要刻意留言給我。」

「巫師，你真的很自戀。」

「但你的表情告訴我你確實是這麼想。總之，要跟東尼．史塔克談戀愛，不夠有自信不行、心臟不夠大顆不行、不能把你從噩夢中拖出來也不行。綜合以上三點特質，我可是世間絕無僅有的人選。」

「我以為你又要誇耀自己是前無古人法力無邊的至尊魔法師。」

「那是加分題，只是與你能如此完美契合的我『剛好』又是至尊魔法師而已。反正本身的分數已超出滿分，有沒有加分題根本無關緊要。」

「喔或許還要再加一項，沒有不屈不撓的每日告白也不行。」

「連早安都可以說得這麼浮誇到底是因為你是史蒂芬．史傳奇還是因為是至尊魔法師？」

「跟你學的，要配合你怎麼可能不高調不浮誇？或者，你可以趁我說這些前先下手為強跟我告白，那我或許可以勉強考慮少自誇跟少讚美你一點......」

「我比較希望你除了講話以外多做點別的，巫師。」

「悉聽尊便，我的未來學家。」

最終流放之處，不在宇宙盡頭，而是親吻停駐的，你的心上。


End file.
